You Again
by IStoleUrPantz
Summary: The De Luca sisters have been away from Mystic Falls for a while. What happens when their feud continues after finally coming into contact with their sire after hundreds of years. (Oc/Damon/Oc) (Stefan/Oc) (Klaus/Oc)
1. Chapter 1

The Road So Far

2011

"Nikki, I need to pee," Julianna complained. The two sisters had been on the road for about nine hours, and Nikola didn't even stop for a pee break. Nikola rolled her eyes at her sister and flicked her ear. Julianna winced and punched her sister's shoulder.

"You don't have to pee, you lunatic. Last time you had to pee was 1864." Julianna let out a large sigh before replying.

"That doesn't mean it wouldn't be nice to stretch my legs, get some food," She hinted, crossing her arms and throwing her feet on the dash of the Impala. Nikola's eyes widened at her sister's comment, and she slammed on the breaks. This caused Julianna to fly forward, smacking her head on the dashboard.

"The hell?!" She screamed, clutching her head as she shot her sister a menacing glare.

"You are clean. Do you hear me? Clean. No people. Ever. You wanted to turn your life around, and now you are, so don't you even dare to suggest something like 'getting some food'. Am I understood? It's your fault we have to move in the first place so you better get your shit together, you fuckup." Nikola said staring her sister down.

"Look baby sister, I will drink whatever and whomever I please. I don't need you looking over my shoulder to make sure I'm snacking on Bambi and not some asshole prick who deserves it," Julianna said getting out of the car. Nikola looked at her confused.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" She yelled out the window. Julianna turned on her heels and was at the window in a second.

"I know where I'm going. If we have to start another life in this shitty town then so be it, but I refuse to spend any more time in this godforsaken car with you." And with that, a little red bird replaced where Nikki's sister stood and it began to flutter off, past the sign that read: Mystic Falls

You Again

The Sterling sisters didn't get along after it happened. In 1864, they were happy-go-lucky sisters that had the world in if the palm of their hands. Being nobility in 1864 was something to be proud of. Grand parties, travel, they had it all. Their promising future, however, was cut short due to an unexpected encounter from who they thought were friends of theirs. Juliana Sterling was the older of the two sisters. She, however, was much shorter than her sister. Compared to Nikola, Julianna was the far more beautiful but much more deadly than her sister. But the problem with that is that no one knew about before they were turned.

In 1864, the girls met a pair of brothers. The brothers were kind, just and gentlemanly all the time. At least they thought so.

The girls feud started at a party. This was the founder's day party which was held at their mansion in Mystic Falls. The girls' father had introduced them to the newest members of the founding families. The founding families were a group of families that had founded Mystic Falls and was in charge of the entire town. The brothers were the end of the two girls. The eldest was immediately stricken with Julianna. Nicola was very disappointed because as soon as the eldest brother walked in the room her heart stopped. For 3 months it had been a fight between the two sisters to win the man's affection. Ultimately, Julianna won but in the end they were both turned to the same thing. Nikola connived as best she could to persuade the eldest brother to give up his quest, otherwise known as Julianna , and pursue something easier such as herself but unfortunately for Nikola, he was hooked on her elder sister's beauty and charm. The two girls had been on extremely harsh terms ever since.


	2. Chapter 2

Julianna flew until she saw something she recognized. It was a bar. For some reason the small woman was drawn to it. Jules landed behind the bar and turned back to her normal form, dusting off her jacket before walking into the grill. The atmosphere was large, but not happy hour large. It was a bunch of high school kids trying to get drunk. Jules walked herself up to the bar to order a drink, but the bartender wasn't the most attentive worker.

"Hey! Dicko! I'm trying to give you my money. So do me a favor, take it, and stop trying to get into that girl's pants." The man sauntered over and rolled his eyes at Julianna.

"Look bitch-"

"No, you look bitch," Julianna's eyes got dark and ominous

"You're going to walk out back and meet me there. When I start, you do not scream. Do you understand?" The man nodded and began to take his leave. Jules smirked and walked herself outside to get ready for her meal.

Nikola

"I'm worried about her. I have no idea where she is Ric," Nikola said pacing, It had been 3 hours since she had seen her sister and she was on the verge of saying anything to get Ric to help her find the bitch. Even though she was the younger sister, she was very 'protective' of her Juliana. Nikola knew how much pull he had. Not only on her sister but also on her, for they had the same sire. She knew that as soon as they found one and another, she would be pushed back into a corner, forever the one he didn't want. Maybe that was why she had toyed with his brother for so long. She wanted the next best thing since she was just that, second best.

"Look, Nik, I don't know what to tell you, she'll find you eventually," Alaric told the frantic woman. Finally, she stopped pacing and looked Alaric dead in the eyes.

"I'm telling him," Ric's eyes widened.

"No Nik. You can't. Do you know what that'll do to her?" She shrugged and bolted out the door.

Jules

"Awh, shush shush. It'll be over soon," Julianna said, coaxing the man whom she was devouring. He whimpered and let a tear or two flow before she finally finished him off, kicking the body around, deciding where she would put it.

"Didn't your master ever tell you to not play with your food, kitten?" Julianna's eyes widened at the voice, a voice she hasn't and didn't want to hear ever again.

"No, you could say I have major daddy issues. He walked out when I was just a newborn," She chuckled, wiping off her mouth before turning around.

"He probably was trying to protect you," The man said leaning on the wall of the alley they were in. He didn't change a bit. He aged well, so well. It's crazy to think that Julianna wanted to grow old with this bastard.

"Protect me? Ha! Don't make me laugh. You left! You told me we were going to have the world and then you left me to thrive for myself, you selfish bastard!" She yelled, rushing the man against the wall, putting a hand to his throat.

"Jules, come on," He choked out before overpowering her, rushing to the other side of the alley.

"Now be a good girl and come home, Nik is worried," Jules laughed and struck him once more.

"She's worried? Ha. I don't care, the little brat always wants to be just like her sister. Where the same clothes, drive the same car, date the same person," She said staring into his crystal eyes. He smirked at her and sauntered his way over to her. For some reason she didn't react. She didn't flinch. She didn't care. He tucked some of her dark auburn hair behind her ear before gently stroking her face and neck.

"Come on, Jules. We can go home," He suggested, going behind her and whispering in her ear.

"We can play house, baby. Just come back home. I missed you." And that was the truth. He had been a mess since he had left her to protect her from Klaus. She was all he had, and then she was gone for years on end. If he was doomed to walk this wretched earth for all of eternity, he would at least have his one love there with him. It once was forbidden. Maybe that's why they both wanted one another so badly. Because at one time, they weren't allowed to see one another. Julianna sighed and leaned into the tall man who lightly kissed down her neck before playfully biting her.

"Okay Damon," She sighed out defeated, but still angry at her sire.

"We can go home."


	3. Chapter 3

_Baby Brother_

Jules was still mad at Damon, despite agreeing to finally come back home. Home being the Salvatore Estate. Jules strutted in, throwing her jacket over the side of the couch and began to pour herself a glass of scotch. Before she even began to pour, a pair of arms found their way around her waist.

"I'm still angry Damon." She heard him let out a large sigh before kissing her neck lightly.

"147 years is too long for pent up rage, kitten," He said into her neck, trying to coax her to forgive him after all those years. Before she could answer, her sister walked in.

"You'd be surprised how long she can hold a grudge," She said, sauntering in with a glass of wine and plopping herself next to Stefan, who was reading a book by the fire. Julianna shot her sister a dark look.

"You'd be surprised how jealous she gets." Nikola rolled her eyes at her sister as she sipped her wine and peered over at what Stefan was reading. Damon continued to coax his protégé into forgiving him. Jules finally shrugged him off.

"You know what? You grab the liquor, I'll grab another glass, and we can go talk about this, like adults, upstairs okay?" She said patting his face, before going up the stairs to Damon's room. Damon's eyes got large and he looked from Nikola to Stefan.

"I'm gonna get laid, I'm gonna get laid!" He sang as he grabbed the bottle of scotch and danced his way up the stairs. Nik looked at Stefan, who peered at her behind glasses.

"Think she'll let him-"

"Not a chance." He laughed to himself before turning a page in his book. Nicola pondered a thought for a moment and smacked the book out of his hands. Stefan simply sighed and looked up at her.

"Really?" Nikola shrugged and began speaking.

"What's new, we haven't seen one another in 147 years, something has to be new with you Stefan," Nik said, leaning on her hand that was propped up against the couch.

"Well, I started seeing someone. And ironically enough, she's Katherine's doppelganger." Nik let out a whistle.

"That cause any trouble?" She pondered. Stefan shrugged.

"So far, so good. It might get a little harder with you around the house but I've become much stronger now," He said picking up his book and walking out of the room. Nikola sighed.

"That's..Great"

_Jules_

"Do you understand why I left now Jules?" Damon asked standing across from the woman in rage who had thrown almost everything around the room. So much for an adult conversation.

"Damon, I…I…AGH!" She yelled, rushing herself to the bed and beginning to tear up. Damon felt a twinge of pain seeing his sire in so much distress. He walked over to the bed and pulled her on top of him to cry.

"I just don't understand why you didn't come find me," She said into his shirt.

"I'm not exactly on the best terms with witches and locater spells." He laughed. Jules looked up at him with sad eyes.

"I had so many dreams. I missed you so much," She said quietly. These intimate moments made her think back to a time where he was crude before he was sweet.

_1865_

"_Damon, you have to catch me first," Jules taunted, running around their backyard as Damon chased her around. Finally he grasped her from behind and kissed her shoulder._

"_Got you." He smiled before she turned around in his arms and wrapped hers around his neck._

"_And I got you." She giggled, tapping him on the nose with her finger. Damon couldn't control himself anymore. It had been 8 months since he turned her and he wanted intimacy. He wanted love in its most physical state. She said she wasn't ready and for him to wait but Damon would be damned if his property didn't give him what he wanted. Before she knew it, they ended up in Damon's room, him ripping off her corset._

"_Damon stop. I told you I wasn't ready," She said as she tried to push him off of her._

"_I've been patient kitten," He said kissing her fingers as he lay on top of her._

"_I've bared my soul to you, or at least what's left of it, just so you would feel comfortable being intimate with me. You're mine and I want you to trust me. To feel loved. I want to give you everything in the world. I want to show you how much I love you. I know you aren't property but that's just how I feel, dammit," He said and turned his face to the side, resting his cheek on her abdomen. Julianna sighed and played with his hair._

"_I'm sorry, sweetheart."_

_2011_

Damon was in the same position he was 146 years ago. He interlaced their hand and kissed her fingers.

"You still wear it on your ring finger." He smiled as he kissed her stomach. Jules looked at her hand that had donned the sun ring Damon had given to her as an engagement ring. She smiled as she played with his hair. It was moments like these that made her happy that she could finally have eternal life with him.

"You're very sweet when you wanna be." Julianna laughed as Damon kissed up her neck.

"Yes, I can be sweet," He mumbled into her neck before going for her lips.

"I can't believe you're back," He said looking at her with those deep blue eyes.

"I can't believe I forgive your sorry ass."

"Neither can I," Nikola called through the door. Damon sighed and laid his head on Julianna's chest while Julianna rolled her eyes.

"Every damn time," Julianna muttered. "She always ruins everything."

"I heard that you bitch!" Nik called through the door.

"You were supposed to!" Damon called back. Juliana lightly smacked the back of his head, to which Damon gave her a confused look and mouthed 'Ow!'

"Only, I'm allowed to be incredibly rude to my sister." She stated, grabbing his face with one hand and shaking it lightly. Damon hated when she treated him like a child, given, this was the first time in hundreds of years since she's done it.

"Shit." Damon cursed out of no where before getting up and grabbing his jacket that was draped across the back of the desk chair. Juliana sat up with a questioning look on her face.

"I have to go talk to the sheriff. Werewolf business." He left without a single word more. It was normal for him to do that. He wasn't exactly the best when it came to feelings. Damon was more sex, less talk. Juliana didn't like that part about him but it was the only thing she didn't like about him. She took this alone time to gather her thoughts and relax.


End file.
